1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a load carrying platform for a bicycle to be used while being mounted on a frame of the bicycle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It has been heretofore required to reduce the weight of the bicycle as light as possible. With this requirement, it has been required to reduce the weight of a load carrying platform for a bicycle. In order to meet such requirements, it has been proposed to form members, which form the load carrying platform for a bicycle, from small-diameter rod elements manufactured of light-weighted metal material such as aluminum or aluminum alloys. However, if all the members for the load carrying platform are formed from small-diameter rods, the mechanical strength thereof becomes reduced. For this reason, it has also been proposed that in order to secure necessary and sufficient strength for the load carrying platform, various members for the platform are formed from plates and rods, which are then welded to assemble a load carrying platform. However, welding of plates or rods formed from aluminum or aluminum alloys can only be achieved by use of a very expensive welding device.